Gerard Aurelac
King Gerard Aurelac de Maar Sul is the present ruler of Maar Sul. He's the son of Kagetsu II and successor of Leon Alcibiates. He played a crucial role in capturing Andrei Pronin during the Second Battle of Maar Sul. He was kidnapped not long after by Xerathas d'Zarnagon but eventually managed to break free from his geas during the Battle of Vanna. Gerard has recently returned to Maar Sul City to lead his kingdom once more. Biography Early Years Gerard Aurelac was born to the House of Aurelac in Maar Sul. He lost his father, Kagetsu II, at a very young age during the Great War and was raised instead by Miyuki Ofuchi and Leon Alcibiates. He was tutored daily in statecraft by such nobles as Ademar Wisteria, and in swordplay by "Steve the Nameless". Because Gerard was not yet old enough to assume power, he let Leon act in his stead as the Crown Prince of Maar Sul. Godslayer Era On Death's Trail King Khasra III and a few loyal Scuns fled to Maar Sul City when the Proninist Party invaded Scundia in 1016 AE. The Scundian king became fast friends with young Prince Gerard, and Gerard began idolizing Khasra so that he even began growing a beard to mimic Khasra's leonine looks. He, Khasra and Leon came up with a strategy to beat the Proninists who were trying to conquer Victoire. However, the Second Battle of Victoire ended badly. On Gerard's 13th birthday, the remnants of the Maar Sulais Reinforcement Army were beaten back to Maar Sul City. The Proninists had succeeded in their goals and were now preparing to besiege the Maar Sulais capital itself. A year-long war of attrition began, and the war remained in a stalemate. A Game of Deception Although only 14 years old and thus three years short of legal majority, Gerard was convinced to assume the crown early in response to the Proninist threat. He quickly showed his panache by devising a successful battle plan for defeating the Proninists who assaulted the capital in 11 AOE. The plan was successful, and Gerard and his companions managed to capture the Proninist leader, Andrei Pronin. This caused a large fragmentation of the Proninist Party, but was not enough to drive them out of Maar Sul entirely. After the battle, Alistair Wisteria resigned as Head of SAVAGE's Covert Operations department in order to embark on a covert operation with the Fellowship of Maar Sul. Alistair was replaced by his sister-in-law, Siobrach Wisteria. Since it was barely even physically possible for Gerard to father children at the time, he had no proper heir should anything happen to him, so he appointed his own predecessor, Leon Alcibiates, as Crown Prince. Leon was not amused. A Crimson Dawn More info later. Tears of the Sun More info later. The Winds of Wrath Gerard accompanied Despard Silverbranch, who had injured his leg in the battle against Adela and Iblis's forces, back to Maar Sul after the battle had ended. The king wished the Alliance group good luck in its dealings with Alent and hoped that they'd be able to cement a tentative peace between the two factions so that Maar Sul could have one less potential enemy to worry about. Sowing Season Gerard and Despard ended up in Jardine where they learned that its rightful ruler Amarawyn Jardine had ended up in a forced marriage with Galeras Matheson who was the true power in the city. They understood that the city which had funded the Proninist invasion of Maar Sul had actually been the Mathesons, and this revelation forced them to lie low in case Galeras's men recognized Gerard. The king didn't want to risk getting caught and allow Galeras to further weaken Maar Sul on behalf of the Matheson Crime Family. The king and Despard were in luck when they ended up having a chance meeting with the Fellowship of Fragnar, a group led by Shyralis which had teleported to the city from Remon. The two groups exchanged information, Gerard and Despard revealing where Marcus was currently in and Shyralis informing them of the recent outbreak of the Plague of Undeath in Remon. Realizing that neither his group nor Shyralis's could continue their respective journeys as long as the Mathesons controlled Jardine, they devised a plan to free Amarawyn from the Jardine manor and neutralize Galeras's forces. After they had given as much intel to Shyralis's group as possible, Gerard wished them good luck and remained behind to oversee the undercover agents of the Blades of Vigilance who were keeping him away from Matheson eyes. Although he would've wanted to accompany Shyralis on her mission, he understood how important it was for him to stay out of sight until Galeras had been dealt with and the city restored to its rightful ruler, Amarawyn Jardine. Devourer's Reach Stuck in Jardine, Gerard waited for the return of Shyralis's group from Amarawyn's manor. He knew that if the group failed to free Amarawyn, he would never be able to reach his capital alive. He had no choice but to wait and hope that none of Galeras's goons would figure out that he was hiding in the city. Shyralis's group was successful in its mission to free Amarawyn, and Gerard helped the Lady Jardine rally the people of Jardine to defeat Galeras's forces. The Matheson lord was captured and Amarawyn restored to power. Gerard and Amarawyn bid farewell to Shyralis's group which continued its journey to Libaterra. Gerard and Despard also left Jardine, heading back to the Maar Sulais capital. Deceiver's Gambit Gerard and Despard returned safely to Maar Sul City and learned that news of the Plague of Undeath had forced the majority of the Alliance's elven forces to return to Remon under the leadership of Lord Krisler Garside to save any survivors in the now plague-ridden land. This sudden departure of elves had deprived the Alliance of many of its fine soldiers, and Gerard was troubled by these news as it meant the war against the Coalition would be drawn out on Maar Sulais soil. He also knew that Xerathas, the High Prophet of the Grey Cult who had kidnapped him prior to the adventure in Vanna, was still somewhere out there and had to be brought to justice for his crimes. The boy king felt that no matter where he looked, trouble would follow. Aliases and Nicknames ; King of Maar Sul : Gerard's present title as the ruler of Maar Sul. ; Lobo : Gerard's alias while he was trapped in a wolf form. ; Prince Royal : Gerard's title before he began his reign as a king. Appearance A blond, cute guy clad in dark clothes. Tries to grow a beard to imitate his idol Khasra III but has so far had little success with it. Personality and Traits Gerard is a determined leader and fiercely loyal to his friends and loved ones. Wedding and providing a proper heir is high on Gerard's list of priorities as a King, but right now he would screw a pile of rocks if he thought there was a snake in there. He is, after all, 14. Gerard is presently dating a n***** named Elena Jeremy. His favourite colour is blue...no, green! AUUUUUUUGH! Powers and Abilities Gerard is quite skilled in swordplay for his age, and he is also a good strategist. He also has an ability to shapeshift into a black wolf, which he has inherited by being blood-related to the first Aurelac, Kagetsu I. Relationships Despard Silverbranch Since the Battle of Vanna, Despard has acted as Gerard's military advisor and bodyguard, protecting the boy king with his life. Gerard trusts Despard with his life, and Despard wants to make sure that Gerard reaches adulthood and learns to access his powers. Elena Jeremy Gerard and Elena are dating. He hopes that one day she'll be his queen, and she likewise cares for him too. Although technically not a queen yet, Gerard already views her as such. Leon Alcibiates Leon acted as Gerard's mentor for over a decade, and Gerard still appreciates his counsel and views him as a father figure, so much so that he has made Leon heir apparent should anything happen to him. Leon believes Gerard will be Kagetsu Aurelac II Gerard was an infant when his father, King Kagetsu II, died. Thus what he knows of him comes from the lips of those who had known him and from chronicles. He wishes to live up to his father's legacy and be a worthy ruler of Maar Sul. Khasra Mallorein III Gerard idolizes Khasra and has tried to unsuccessfully grow a beard similar to his. Khasra is fond of the young king and gets along with him well. Xerathas d'Zarnagon Xerathas attacked Gerard in Maar Sul City and turned him into a wolf which was given the alias of Lobo. Gerard was not pleased by this but was under a geas to obey Xerathas until he was freed from the mage's spell. Since then Gerard has viewed the Grey Cult with suspicion and has sworn to show no kindness to his kidnappers. See also *Despard Silverbranch *Elena Jeremy *House of Aurelac *Khasra III *Leon Alcibiates *Xerathas d'Zarnagon Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:House of Aurelac Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (faction) Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Third Age